


I'll be the one, if you want me to

by imnotanironwall



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxiety, Ball, Canon Compliant, F/F, Getting Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: They have a ball to attend. But Scorpia does not feel confident, oh shedoes notfeel confident.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	I'll be the one, if you want me to

The All Princess Ball - quite an event that all princesses were invited to and required to attend. And while the tradition couldn't be continued during the war, it had not been forgotten. Thus, when peace was restored and conflicts were laid to rest for the years to come, it was promptly decided that a new  _ Princess Prom _ should be held. And what better host than the princess who had lost everything. 

The intention had touched Scorpia. But she did not feel confident, oh she  _ did not _ feel confident. She didn't know what kind of flowers would go well with the decor, nor if any flowers should be added even, after all, there wasn’t any flower in the Fright Zone. And though Perfuma said she would be taking care of it, Scorpia couldn't possibly bother her with such insignificant tasks, no, of course not, she couldn't. And what about the guests? Oh, the guests. Even if her Kingdom had started to be rebuilt, there were still so many vestiges of the Horde, what if the guests were frightened? What if no one came? What if the ceiling fell in and crushed her guests? Oh, Gods, the whole room could crumble and kill them all. She'd be the topic of gossips for weeks. Hell, she could even start a War again, and all their diplomatic efforts would be in vain. Oh no, she  _ definitely _ couldn't do it. It would be a total disaster. She was going to ruin their first ball in years, and it would be  _ her  _ fault. She was never truly meant to be a princess anyway. There surely had been an error at birth, the Black Garnet had been fooled and all her powers were but an illusion and--

"Scorpia?" 

"Ah!" A quickly summoned vine stopped the stinger directed at her before it could sting, a force of habit after spending so much time together. "Perfuma! Oh, I didn't see you there. I am  _ so  _ sorry."

"It's okay, don’t worry. But what are you doing, sitting here all on your own? Guests are about to arrive." 

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." She buried her face in her pincers, shaking her head as she bit her lips. "I can't. This is going to be a disaster. We should just cancel, I'll just pretend I'm sick- But I'm such a bad liar, they would see right through me. And I can't trouble our friends. Oh, what am I going to do?"

"Scorpia," Perfuma's soft voice cut through the haze in her mind, her fingers gently holding Scorpia's pincers and removing them from her face before she clumsily hurt herself or ruined her dress. Her eyes never left Scorpia's, but the princess couldn't look back, she felt so… self-conscious. "It's going to be okay. Breathe. Slowly, in," and at that she breathed in, Scorpia following her example. "And out."

As Scorpia exhaled, she finally met Perfuma's eyes. "I'm sorry.” She sighed, worry clear on her face. “I'm terrified, my family was never truly appreciated even before the Horde came. I’m not made to be a princess," she confessed, and her heart hurt just a bit more. Princess' etiquettes were still something that escaped her, and she feared she may never truly be able to become one just as adventurous as Mermista, or as kind as Perfuma, or as grand as Glimmer;  _ Queen Glimmer _ , she reminded herself. 

After the war, she was left with no place to call home. The Fright Zone was in disarray, there was almost nothing left of the Kingdom, the Empire, that once stood there. Shadow Weaver was nowhere to be seen, and Hordak had left with Entrapta; there was no one to shoulder the ruins of what once was the Fright Zone. At the time, in a fluke of confidence, she had felt she could be the one, finally be the princess she was always meant to be, but it had quickly come crashing down. She wasn’t meant to be a leader of a whole Kingdom, she had barely even managed to be respected as Force Leader, who was she even kidding. She was the muscles, not the brain -- even if, technically, the brain is also a muscle, but she diverges. 

The ball was much more than what she was prepared for, and she wasn’t feeling up to the task. Mere hours before guests arrived and she felt like the failure she may have always been. 

“Oh, Scorpia,” Perfuma knelt before her, hands on her laps but eyes never leaving Scorpia. “That is not true. You are an incredible person who loves her friends and who would do everything in her power to protect them. You are worthy of your power and your title. If you hadn’t been there for us, I don’t think we would be here to even think about celebrating. You… Scorpia, you sacrificed yourself to save us, not everyone could do it. I am eternally grateful to you.”

With a small laugh, she cast her gaze down to their hands, thumbs rubbing soothing circle onto Scorpia’s pincers. While her smile remained, small and gentle, her eyes seemed to see something far away that Scorpia couldn’t grasp. “When the Horde was attacking Plumeria and I was weakening so much I couldn’t protect my people anymore, I felt so helpless. How could I be a princess if I wasn’t capable of protecting those that mattered? Yet everyone held hope and faith; not because She-ra was there, but because they believed in me. They didn’t need my power to protect them, they needed me to be there, to listen, to guide them. And they knew, if I reached my limit, I would reach for the help we needed. We all have our doubts, but we also know people will always be here for us.” She raised a pincer to her lips and pressed the most tender of kisses onto it. Scorpia’s heart skipped a beat, heat rising to her cheeks. “To your people, you weren’t born a princess, you  _ became  _ one. Everyone on Etheria would agree, so Scorpia, believe in yourself.”

When their eyes met once more, Scorpia couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face. Perfuma was right -- of course she was, she was always right --, she needn’t worry. She was loved, and if anything happened, she would be the first to fly to her friends’ rescue. Besides, she thought as she carefully squeezed Perfuma’s hands, she wasn’t alone. She wasn’t a burden. She wasn’t the black sheep of the flock -- she wasn’t even a sheep to begin with anyway. Everything would be all right. 

_ She could do it _ .

“You’re right!” She said, suddenly jumping to her feet and raised Perfuma on her own in the process. “I can do it. I have the best of friends and I will be making them so proud! Oh, I will do  _ so great _ , they will call me to organize Adora and Catra’s wedding ceremony, oh I just  _ know it _ .” She lifted Perfuma into an embrace, a laugh on her lips as she rubbed their cheeks together. “Thank you so much, Perfuma. I don’t know what I would do without you, I don’t know how I could ever repay you for your kindness.”

Long fingers wrapped around her face like vines, brushing against her neck as she slowly let go of Perfuma. The woman smiled, face so close to Scorpia’s she could feel her breath against her skin, could smell her subtle perfume and see the freckles on her nose. “Scorpia, I love you. Of course, I’ll always be there for you.” She pressed her lips to the corner of her mouth and--  _ oh _ , how could her lips be so  _ soft _ , how could she left Scorpia wanting more with such a simple touch. She felt her laugh before she could hear it. “Besides, you can always find a way to thank me  _ after  _ the ball.”

Her jaw dropped as Perfuma turned her back to her and walked to the door, still left open from when she entered. Scorpia, face beat red, stumbled forward to catch up with her, feet getting tangled up in her dress, words lost in her throat. “W-Wait-- Ah, Perfuma!” She passed a pincer over her face in an attempt to regain her composure, and failed miserably, as she reached for the door. “I- I forgot, you-- you look lovely tonight.”

“Oh Scorpia, you flatter me!” And as her laugh filled the corridors of the castle, the door closed behind them. 

They had a ball to attend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them. She-ra was amazing. I needed to contribute in some way.  
> LOOK AT [THIS](https://twitter.com/WowBeva/status/1263518690374561795?s=19) AMAZING PIECE INSPIRED BY MY FIC. I cry. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall)


End file.
